Controlando el Enojo
by StrellitaShineStar
Summary: Logan se enoja con James. Es muy raro ver a Logan enojado, casi tan raro como ver a Carlos sin casco, pero eran de esas raras ocasiones que alguna vez se deberían presentar. One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: **Slash explícito, lemon para los que no sepan.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen son una creación de Nickelodion, esto lo hago con meros fines de entretenimiento propio y para el que lo lea espero lo disfruten.

Bueno este es mi cuarto fanfic, fue hecho a petición de una amia que ama el Jagan o mejor dicho a los dos que conforman el Jagan (James x Logan), espero lo disfruten ustedes también tanto como yo me divertí escribiéndolo. Me gustaría que me dejen su critica sana para ayudarme a mejorar, volviendo al caso este es mi psegundo Fic de Big Time Rush, por lo que aun soy un poco nueva en esto así sus recomendaciones son bienvenidas. Espero lo disfruten y los dejo.

* * *

Es muy raro ver a Logan enojado, casi tan raro como ver a Carlos sin casco, pero eran de esas raras ocasiones que alguna vez se deberían presentar.

Al parecer James había manchado todos los libros sobre medicina de Logan con sus productos Kuda, y por si fuera poco no se tomo la molestia de limpiarlo solo lo dejo todo desordenado sobre la mesa otra cosa que molestaba demasiado a Logan.

"Tranquilo, seguro que James tendrá una buena explicación para esto" – Trato de calmarlo Kendall mientras se arreglaba, en unos momentos saldría con Kelly para una entrevista que habían programado con una revista juvenil.

"Si amigo, no te preocupes ya llegara y te dará una explicación" – Decía

Carlos mientras se colocaba el casco, Katie lo había retado a una carrera en la Recepción de Hotel y no planeaba perder contra la hermanita menor de Kendall.

Justo en ese momento entro James en el departamento, en su rostro se notaba que lo que sea que viniera haciendo no le había salido bien.

"JAMES!" –grito un Logan ya demasiado enojado.

"Ahora no Logan" – dijo secamente James mientras se sacaba los zapatos.

"Bueno chicos resuelvan sus problemas y no desordenen mas el departamento" – dijo Kendall en el umbral de la puerta a punto de salir.

"Nos vemos" – dijo Carlos saliendo tras el Cerrando la puerta.

James se sentó en el mueble y encendió la TV parecía muy enojado.

Pero Logan muy decidido se paro en frente de la pantalla y obstaculizando la vista de la misma anuncio a James que tenían que hablar.

"Mis libros, manchaste todos mis libros" – dijo muy enojado Logan.

"Estaba apurado, tenía una cita y estaba llegando tarde" – respondió James autoritariamente.

"Y esa es tu escusa una cita" – Logan se había enojado mas – "Sabes cuánto me costaron esos libros"

"No seas llorón si ese es el problema te los pagare" – concluyo James

"Ese no es el problema, el problema es que siempre que tomas o estas cerca de mis cosas las ensucias, dañas o las pierdes no tienes el mínimo respeto por mis cosas, no tienes el mínimo respecto por mi" –grito Logan ya fuera de sus cabales y en ese momento se dio cuenta – "Y esa es mi corbata verdad!?"

"Quería verme formal para mi cita" – respondió James – "aunque claro no me sirvió de nada"

"Por que tomas mis cosas sin permiso?" – cuestiono Logan.

"No estabas en casa y no pensé que te molestaría" – comento con poco interés apagando la TV y levantándose para ir en dirección a su cuarto.

"Esto no acaba aquí" – amenazo Logan que lo siguió a su cuarto.

"Y ahora que quieres? Ya dije que te pagaría tus libros" – dijo un James comenzando a enojarse.

"Quiero una disculpa" – dijo Logan seriamente.

"No seas llorona, y no armes un problema de nada" – dijo un James ya más que enojado.

"No soy llorón y sabes que más quiero" – cuestiono furiosamente Logan.

"QUE?" – grito James.

"Que me devuelvas mi corbata" – anunciado esto Logan se acerco rápidamente a James y halo la corbata, esto hizo que James se acercara a Logan quedando en una distancia intima.

Ambos se miraban desafiantemente, provocando al otro esperando algún gesto en respuesta o alguna forma uno de los dos disipara su ira y se diera por vencido, pero ninguno de los dos cedía, ambos estaban muy cerca y no despegaban sus ojos encima del otro, no se percataron de lo cerca que estaban hasta que sus alientos chocaron, sus labios también estaban muy cerca tal vez demasiado a solo un beso de distancia, ambos se percataron de esto, y Logan se iba a alejar, esperando dejar esta disputa para más tarde, ya que esta cercanía lo hizo sentir muy incomodo, pero James no lo iba a dejar irse así no mas algo había despertado dentro de sí y no iba a dejar que se le escape así que tomando la mano de Logan, quien ya se estaba alejando lo tiro hacia él y volvió a acortar la distancia entre ambos y una vez así tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso.

Al principio fue solo un beso superficial, ya que Logan aun seguía en shock simplemente no lo podía creer, pero algo de él le hacía desear mas de James por lo que instantáneamente comenzó a besar a James de regreso.

El beso se prologo lo mas que pudo un beso lleno de pasión y deseo ya no estaban pensando racionalmente, nada de esto tenía sentido, hace unos momentos atrás están peleando y ahora se estaban comiendo los labios.

Rompieron el beso y ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra no era necesarios la lujuria en sus ojos ya hablaba lo suficiente.

Logan volvió a tomar la Corbata y volvió a tirar a James cerca de él y se volvieron a besar con mas deseo, James mientras tanto comenzó a trabajar en otras aéreas y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Logan de una manera muy ágil despojándolo rápidamente de ella.

Luego bajo por el mentón de Logan dando pequeñas mordidas y llegando al cuello, leves gemidos salían de la boca de Logan.

Tumbo a Logan en su cama y se posiciono encima de él y comenzó a despojarse de la corbata, en ese momento Logan lo detuvo se levanto y empezó a despojar a James de su camisa, pero dejando la corbata en su lugar, rozo con sus manos los pezones de James haciendo que un leve gemido saliera de su boca, bajo sus manos a lo largo de su dorso y luego se detuvo cuando llego a la hebilla del cinturón de James y se volvió a mirarlo.

"Hazlo de una maldita vez" – exigió James.

Y con esta aprobación Logan retiro el cinturón y comenzó a abrir el Jean de James, para ir retirándolo rápidamente dejando a James solo en sus bóxers y con una erección ya muy notoria.

Los ojos de Logan no se despegaban de James es como si estuviera hipnotizado, aprovechando esto James lo volvió a tumbar en la cama y empezó a besarlo nuevamente, dejo marcas en el cuello, luego se preocuparía de cómo explicar eso pero escuchar gemir a Logan de esa manera simplemente lo encendía mas, se levanto y se dispuso a retirar el Jean de Logan pero justo en ese momento el botón del pantalón salió volando por la fuerza con la que había tirado de el James se quedo como idiota mirando.

"Este no es el momento para que comiences a tener interés por las que cas que rompes" – anuncio un Logan ronco de le excitación.

Volvió a tomar la corbata en sus manos y tirando de esta para acercar nuevamente a él y acercarlo.

"Parece que no solo serán unos libros nuevos lo que me vas a tener que comprar" – dijo Logan en un susurro al oído de James.

Esto éxito de sobremanera a James además de que se había dado cuenta de la fijación de Logan por las corbatas.

Se despego un poco y siguió con la labor que tenia y despojándolo de sus pantalones y dejándolo en las mismas condiciones que el.

Se tumbo encima de él, volvió a besarlo apasionadamente mientras hacia fricción con su cuerpo para que su miembro y el de Logan se rozaran, gemidos de gran sonido salían de sus bocas, no tenían que preocuparse de que nadie los escuchara los chicos habían salido y la mama de Kendall se encontraba de compras con Katie esto les tomaría todo el día.

Logan estaba más en el cielo, y sus gemidos de placer lo confirmaban el enojo se había disipado ya no recordaba cómo había empezado la pelea.

James por su parte estaba agradecido de que la pelea empezara, estas sensaciones eran únicas, el cuerpo de Logan lo hacía desear mas y mas de él.

James se levanto y se acomodo la corbata, Logan no despegaba sus ojos de él, se inclino y comenzó a besar por encima del bóxer el miembro más que erecto de Logan, pequeños besos que desesperaban a Logan porque él quería mas.

"James…por favor" – rogo Logan

James tampoco aguantaba más así que tomo por el elástico el bóxer de Logan y tiro de él, tal vez con demasiada fuerza por que este se rompió un poco de las comisuras, pero no importaba, una cosa más a la lista de lo que debería empeorar, además valdría la pena, retiro lo que quedaba del mismo con rapidez y así dejo a Logan completamente desnudo, su miembro estaba expuesto, sin dudarlo lo tomo en su boca y comenzó a succionar lentamente dentro y fuera de su boca, Logan gemía y gritaba con locura el nombre de James, haciendo que este solo se anime mas a seguir con su labor.

Pero repentinamente James paro, subió lentamente por el abdomen de Logan lamiéndolo suavemente y dando suaves besos hasta llegar a su cuello donde siguió besando y mordiendo, llego al oído de Logan.

"Quiero hacerte mío" – susurro James al oído de Logan – "Quiero que seas mío" – y mordió la oreja de Logan haciendo que este suelte un fuerte gemido.

"Tomare eso como una aprobación" - dijo James retirándose del cuerpo del Logan, la vista de un Logan muy excitado lo enloquecía tenía que ser suyo.

Logan solo le devolvió una sonrisa, sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria, no necesitaba decir más.

Así James se despojo de sus bóxers quedando completamente desnudo y revelando su gran erección.

Dirigió sus dedos a la entrada de Logan, e introdujo dos, Logan se respingo del dolor James lo sujeto para tratar de calmarlo, espero un poco para acostumbrar a Logan a la invasión y luego comenzó a mover los dedos, abrir y cerrarlos para sí dilatar la entrada de Logan, poco a poco los gritos de dolor se convirtieron en gemidos y así James supo que Logan estaba listo.

Retiro sus dedos y acerco la punta de su miembro a la entrada de Logan, lo observo esperando ver algún gesto.

Logan abrió sus ojos el dolor ya había pasado y se había convertido nuevamente en placer, y al ver a James así, simplemente lo quería dentro, estiro sus manos y tomo la corbata, la acaricio suavemente y volvió a tirar de ella para acercar nuevamente a James a su rostro.

"Si lo vas a hacer hazlo ahora" – anuncio Logan

Eso fue todo James volvió a besar a Logan para prepararlo y el solo besarlo lo excitaba demasiado, y esta situación era casi una locura.

James rompió el beso y Logan asintió, de esta manera James comenzó a introducir lentamente su miembro en Logan.

El dolor era intenso pero poco a poco se iba disipando y una vez que el miembro de James estuvo adentro se detuvo por lo que Logan tuvo tiempo para acostumbrarse a él y esperar que el dolor disipara, aunque unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos el sabia que valdría la pena.

La entrada de Logan era tan apretada, era exquisito, una vez adentro se detuvo esperando que Logan se acostumbrara, paso si mano por su rostro y limpio las lagrimas que caían, lamentaba el dolor que le estaba causando pero pronto se lo recompensaría.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y el dolor se disipo, Logan tomo la mano de James haciéndole saber que ya podía continuar.

Y así fue James comenzó a salir y entrar lentamente de Logan, gemía de placer la entrada de logan era tan apretada que hacia presión en su miembro estimulándolo más, deseando llegar más al fondo.

"mmm…Logan eres tan apretado" – articulo James entre gemidos.

"Mas….más rápido" – fue lo único que Logan pudo decir.

De esta manera James aumento la velocidad e igualmente los gemidos de Logan aumentaron también.

Estaba cerca de su punto y no quería terminar solo, por lo que tomo rápidamente el miembro de Logan entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo que marcaban sus caderas, en ese instante se corrió y James lleno de toda su esencia a Logan haciendo que este llegue a su punto máximo también y se corra en la mano de James manchando el vientre de ambos, James se retiro de Logan y se tumbo a su lado.

Paso un rato hasta que sus respiraciones se calmaron y volvieron a la normalidad.

"Lamento mucho lo de tus libros" – dijo James apenado.

"Gracias" – sonrió Logan haciendo que James se sonrojara – "Esta ha sido la mejor disculpa que me han dado"

James rio altamente.

"Pero parece que ahora no solo me debes unos libros nuevos" – dijo Logan haciéndole recordar a James como había roto sus Jeans y sus interiores.

"Me parece justo" – dijo James – "Toma, tu corbata antes de que también tenga que comprarte una nueva" – mientras se retiraba la corbata pero unas manos lo detuvieron.

"Quédatela te sienta muy bien" – dijo Logan coquetamente.

"Vamos, limpiare el desastre que hice con tus libros" – dijo James reincorporándose y tomando una playera del piso.

"Gracias" – volvió a decir Logan y se reincorporo para comenzar a levantar sus prendar, pero justo en ese momento un sonido muy fuerte lo detuvo.

La cama se desplomo en ese preciso momento haciendo que Logan y James cayeran al suelo. No pudieron hacer nada más reír de la situación, terminaron de vestirse y salieron de la habitación con la disposición de salir a buscar comida.

"Parece que alguien me debe una cama" – dijo James cerrando tras de sí la puerta de su habitación.

"Yo diría que podemos decir que estamos a mano" - dijo Logan y guiñando el ojo a James se dirigió a la cocina en busca de comida.

"A mano" – dijo para sí James – "Eso lo veremos" - se dirigió a la cocina.

Por que como bien saben lo que James quiere James consigue.

* * *

Y que tal que les pareció un RV no cuesta nada, háganme saber su opinión un abrazo :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings y ****Disclaimer, **creo que estan de sobra.

Pues esta historia comenzó con la idea de ser solo un one-shot, pero a pedido de ustedes y de una amiga muy cercana la empece a continuar espero la disfruten.

* * *

Carlos y Kendall habían salido del departamento y fueron caminando directo al ascensor fue un viaje silencioso hasta el lobie.

-Espero te vaya bien en la entrevista Kendall- comento Carlos mientras se arreglaba el casco – haznos quedar bien como siempre-

-No te preocupes confía en mi Carlos- sonrió Kendall mientras se dirigía a la salida de PalmWoods justo en ese momento se volvió – Carlos ten cuidado si?- pidió Kendall un poco preocupado.

-Tranquilo, amigo la cuidare como si fuera mi hermanita, incluso le prestare mi casco- afirmo Carlos con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía al lugar de encuentro con Katie.

-No me refreía a Katie con eso…- dijo Kendall mientras salía, ya a la entrada se encontraba Kelly esperando para llevarlo a Rocque Records para la entrevista, la primera entrevista de Big Time Rush como banda, Gustavo lo había elegido a el por ser el más serio de todos.

Llegaron a los estudios y se encontraron con una pequeña sala ya preparada donde la entrevistadora los estaba esperando, después de una cuantas indicaciones o mejor dicho ordenes de Gustavo sobre que decir y no en la entrevista dejo a Kendall a solas con la chica.

-Buenos días Kendall, estás listo para esto?- pregunto cordialmente.

-Buenos días, y si creo estarlo- dijo sin nervios – la verdad me gustaría saber tu nombre para saber a quién le contesto las preguntas durante la entrevista.-

-Por su puesto permíteme presentarme mi nombre es Stella- dijo la chica alistando una libreta donde tenía las preguntas de la entrevista.

-Mucho gusto Stella, mi nombre es Kendall Knigth, aunque creo eso está de mas- rio un poco.

-Muy cierto bueno si estás listo empecemos- dijo y prendió una pequeña grabadora.

-Primera pregunta, de donde viene el nombre de la banda?-

-Pues es algo que se nos ocurrió a los cuatro, la idea nace de pasarlo en grande, cuando te estás divirtiendo con tu familia, con tus amigos, en una fiesta, es un "Big Time" y el Rush que significa adrenalina algo que nunca falta en nuestras vidas y como dato curioso es un término usado en el Hockey y eso también forma parte de nuestras vidas- rio un poco Kendall recordando viejos tiempos.

-Ya veo ósea que antes de Big Time Rush era solo Hockey?-

-Pues si podríamos decirlo así, éramos un grupo de amigos amantes del Hockey y de la diversión-

-Y si no fuera por Big Time Rush a que se dedicarían?-

-Pues creo que seguiríamos yendo a la escuela, en cuanto a nuestros objetivos personales, Carlos se prepararía para ir a la escuela de policías, Logan estaría estudiando para los exámenes de admisión para medicina, James seguiría convenciendo a su madre de que lo deje venir a L.A porque el siempre 'supo' que estaba destinado a la fama y bueno yo seguiría con mi trabajo de medio tiempo en la tienda de mi barrio y entrenando para entrar al equipo de Hockey de la universidad de Minessota.

-Vaya que metas tan distintas, me imagino eso es distintas personalidades podrías describirlos y como manejan para mantener la amistad y no pelearse?-

-Pues si somos muy distintos pero creo que la amistad prevalece ante todo, pues describir a todos, comenzare con Logan mi amigo más cercano casi como mi hermano, es un poco tímido, es muy inteligente dedicado a los estudios, muy responsable aunque tal vez un poco torpe, en cuanto a James creo que es el más coqueto del grupo también el más vanidoso y a veces es un poco infantil pero un gran amigo sin lugar a dudas, Carlos, podría decir que él es el más soñador del grupo, tiene un corazón puro y sincero siempre dispuesto a ayudar a las personas sin importar quien sea, es un poco despistado pero la verdad es que no tiene importancia el resto de sus cualidades lo hacen lucir y en cuanto a las peleas no es que no existan solo que las manejamos bien y entre amigos siempre logramos resolverlo todo-

-Vaya creo que tienes mucho aprecio por tus amigos y en especial con Carlos-

-Pues si diría que son mis hermanos de otras madres, después de todo lo que hemos vivido y pasado juntos, simplemente somos inseparables y Carlos- Kendall no se había dado cuenta pero se había sonrojado en pensar que tal vez había hablado de más sobre Carlos, cosa que no estaba mas pero podría llevar a una pregunta más capciosa cosa que Gustavo le ordeno evitar, ahora tenía que evitarlo a toda costa- pues cuando conoces a Carlos creo que es imposible no encariñarse con el- dijo con una sonrisa y tratando de volver a la normalidad.

-Bueno continuemos que hay con Big Time Rush y las citas?-

-Pues en lo que es citas actualmente…-

Y así prosiguió la entrevista normalmente, tocando temas que no le causaron mayor problema a Kendall y evitando hablar demás en ciertos temas, una vez acabada la entrevista regreso caminando a Palmwoods aun era temprano y necesitaba aclarar un poco sus ideas después de la entrevista.

Pensaba en buscar a Logan y hablar pero este no le contestaba el celular, lo más probable es que siguiera discutiendo con James. Y obviamente no podía hablar con Carlos cuando él era el problema por así decirlo.

En cuanto a su Mama, ella ya lo sabía, incluso se había dado cuanta antes que el cosa de madres, pero más que apoyo no puede aconsejar después de todo no todas las madres tienen un hijo que está enamorado de uno de sus mejores amigos, bueno si pero no es lo mismo.

El problema para Kendall no era tanto su inclinación sexual o que lo fueran a aceptar o no, por lo menos contaba con el apoyo de Logan, el sabia sobre sus sentimientos por Carlos y varias veces le había aconsejado confesarlo pero ese era el problema para Kendall decirlo porque sentía que estaba traicionando su amistad al haberse enamorado perdidamente de Carlos y peor guardarlo en secreto por tanto tiempo, Kendall tenía miedo de perturbar a Carlos después de todo Carlos era poco consiente de ciertas cosas.

Y por más que Logan le insistía a Kendall que confesara sus sentimientos este no lo haría, además Kendall solía reprocharle que no era la persona indicada para decirle eso ya que el también sentía algo por James pero no se lo hacía saber, Logan afirmaba no estar seguro de lo que sentía pero era obvio que estaba completamente enamorado de él.

Kendall estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya estaba de regreso en PalmWoods, no tenía ganas de regresar al departamento y encontrarse con Carlos así que decidió dar una vuelta por el parque y justamente en ese lugar se encontraba Carlos, balanceándose en un columpio con la mirada perdida que estaría pensando, le dio curiosidad a Kendall que dudaba si debía acercarse o buscar otro lugar.

En los pensamientos de Carlos.

Kendall se había ido y Carlos ya estaba con Katie para empezar su carrera.

-Listo para perder?- le pregunto Katie emocionada.

-Eso deberías preguntártelo tú, futura perdedora- sacando la lengua a Katie.

Tyler tomo una bandera y comenzó a hondearla - En sus marcas, listos,...-

-Espera- grito Carlos. Y se saco su casco para ponérselo a Katie.

-Carlos!- grito Katie.

-Le prometí a Kendall que te cuidaría Katie- dijo con una sonrisa al recordarlo - ahora si Tyler sigue.

-En sus marcas, listos, fuera- y lanzo la bandera.

La carrera empezó en el vestíbulo, Carlos y Katie corrieron rápidamente evitando los obstáculos como mesas y sillas del vestibulo, todo esto para abrirse paso y llegar a la piscina aquí tratando de evitar los charcos para llegar al último punto el parque donde se encontraba la meta, Carlos estaba cerca de ganar y con gran ventaja sobre Katie, pero en ese momento se percato de que Katie estaba a punto de pisar un charco y le aviso mas sin embargo no se fijo que delante de el también había uno pisándolo y de esta manera resbalando estrepitosamente hasta paro el parque donde golpeo su cabeza contra la pared y así se detuvo todo gano la carrera pero no de la manera que había esperado.

Katie llego rápidamente preocupada por Carlos.

-Carlos, estas bien?- pregunto Katie preocupada.

-No te preocupes- dijo Carlos reincorporándose y sobando su cabeza.

-Hubiera sido mejor que tú te quedaras con el casco- regano Katie.

-No es nada Katie, preferible yo que tu, además ya te dije le prometí a Kendall que te cuidaría- dijo orgulloso al saber que había cumplido.

-Kendall no se hubiera enojado, por lo menos no contigo- dijo Katie ella se había dado desde hace cuenta los sentimientos de Kendall por Carlos, quería confirmar si Carlos sentía lo mismo.

-Pero no, jamás defraudaría a Kendall- dijo Carlos con orgullo pero al sentir la mirada de Katie se ruborizo.

-Carlos tu le tienes mucho aprecio a mi hermano- dijo Katie observándolo fijamente.

-Claro después de todo es de mis mejores amigos como James o Logan- dijo Carlos tratando de excusarse.

-Pero tú siempre apoyas a mi hermano sin importar lo que pase y siempre estas dispuesto ayudarlo, Kendall tiene mucha suerte de tener un amigo como tu-

-Siempre apoyare a Kendall, sus ideas pueden ser un poco descabelladas pero casi siempre funcionan, siempre está para ayudarnos sin importar lo pequeño que sea el problema, siempre nos apoya para seguir nuestros sueños, Kendall siempre piensa en los demás antes que él y es un orgullo para mí decir que soy su amigo y siempre lo apoyare después de todo es mi mejor amigo y la persona que me gu...- Carlos se detuvo en ese momento había hablado de mas, Katie lo había atrapado.

-Después de todo es tu mejor amigo y la persona que te gus..ta?- interrogo Katie sonriendo había logrado obtener la información que necesitaba.

-Yo nunca dije eso- trato de defenderse un Carlos mas que ruborizado.

-Carlos- dijo Katie de forma calmada y con una mirada fija.

-Rayos!- dijo Carlos resignado sabiendo que iba a poder ganarle a Katie en esto - está bien me gusta Kendall.-

-Lo sabia- afirmo Katie y con eso proclamando su victoria -sabia que te gustaba mi hermano-

-La verdad no solo me gusta...Katie estoy enamorado de Kendall- admitió Carlos con pesar sintiéndose un poco mal.

-Tienes que decírselo- dijo Katie.

-No y tu tampoco dirás nada Katie- exigió Carlos de forma autoritaria.

-Por que no?-

-Porque, siento que he traicionado mi amistad a Kendall- admitió triste.

-Carlos...no creo que Kendall se enoje no contigo-

-Se que Kendall y todos me tratan de forma especial porque piensan que a veces soy un poco infantil y descuidado y tal vez tengan razón, pero mi amistad con Kendall es muy importante para mi es lo más valioso y siento que he traicionado su amistad al enamorarme de él y peor al ocultárselo tanto tiempo-

-Carlos, desde cuando estas enamorado de Kendall-

-Desde antes de llegar a Los Ángeles- confeso Carlos - tal vez incluso desde antes, venir a L.A. No fue solo por ayudar a James con su sueño, no quería separarme de Kendall-

-Carlos- Katie lo abrazo -no podría pedir a nadie mejor para que amar a mi hermano- soltó el abrazo y le devolvió el casco -no le diré nada pero te recomiendo que lo hagas tu mismo, pase lo que pase yo se que Kendall entenderá-

-Katie- en ese momento Carlos tomo a Katie en brazos y la abrazo, si bien Katie no era su hermana y Carlos no tena hermanas era lo más cercano a una- gracias-

Katie se fue y dejo a Carlos quien se quedo en el parque pensando en que hacer, valdría la pena decirle a Kendall como se sentía, era claro que si era correspondido lo valdría pero y sino y si arruinaba su amistad con Kendall, y si Kendall no lo aceptaba, no podría vivir con ese dolor, además de tener que aceptar el hecho que le venía ocultando algo desde hace tiempo y si bien no es mentir es casi igual de malo.

Todo esto pasaba por la mente de Carlos y no había notado que Kendall tenia rato observándolo detenidamente.

-Carlos, que te paso!- grito Kendall acercándose a donde se encontraba Carlos y haciendo a este salir de sus pensamientos.

-Kendall, no pasa nada no te preocupes fue durante la carrera-

Kendall se acerco rápidamente a Carlos y pudo ver los moretones en su cuerpo de la caída, un golpe muy notorio en la cabeza y algunos rasguños. La mirada de Kendall estaba llena de preocupación.

-Tranquilo Kendall- dijo Carlos tratando de tranquilizarlo- Katie está completamente sana, le di mi casco como te lo prometí- dijo Carlos sonriente.

-No estaba preocupado por Katie- dijo Kendall- sino por ti, mírate como estas- dijo Kendall muy molesto.

Carlos no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver como Kendall se preocupaba por el.

-Kendall estoy bien enserio no te preocupes- trato de calmarlo Carlos.

-Como quieres que no me preocupe cuando te veo así- dijo Kendall sentándose a su lado y comenzando a examinar a Carlos.

Carlos sentía su corazón latir al máximo y Kendall torpemente revisaba a Carlos, sintiendo nervios en sus manos y miedo de lastimarlo.

-Auch- dijo Carlos cuando Kendall toco una de moretón en la cabeza del mismo.

-Lo lamento- dijo Kendall apenado.

-No es nada enserio-

-Carlos me preocupas mucho- dijo Kendall mirándolo fijamente.

-Enserio Kendall?- que pregunta más tonta pensó Kendall, cuando es obvio que hago todo eso y más por ti.

-Si Carlitos, siempre lo hago-

-Gracias Kendall- sonrió Carlos - eres el mejor amigo que podría tener- 'amigo' esa palabra le quemaba la boca a Carlos tanto porque sentía que traicionaba su amistad al ocultarle los sentimientos como por pensar que Kendall nunca le correspondería el sentimiento.

-Claro Carlitos Recuerda que para eso estamos los amigos- amigos, solo eso Kendall a veces pensaba que Carlos no era tan despistado como parecía y lo parecer de esa forma para no lastimar a Kendall, ya que para el resto era más que obvio que Kendall veía con ojos de más que amigos.

-Carlitos, regresemos al departamento hay que curarte- dijo Kendall forzando una sonrisa, lo cual fue un poco notorio.

-No quiero molestarte Kendall no te preocupes- Kendall siempre preocupándose por el torpe de Carlos, siempre causando molestias todo esto pasaba por la Mente de Carlos mientras hablaba.

-No es molestia si es para ti Carlitos-

Kendall se levanto y estiro la mano para ofrecer ayuda a Carlos en cual no pudo negarla y luego de esto regresaron juntos al departamento, el camino al departamento fue silencioso.

Llegaron al departamento y abrieron la puerta vieron a Logan y James bromeando normalmente aparentemente ya habían hecho las paces.

-Kendall que tal la entrevista- pregunto James -sigo diciendo que Gustavo debió elegirme a mi-

-Pues muy bien bastante rápida- Kendall rio- no creo que hubieras podido manejar las preguntas incomodas- recordó esto Kendall y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Para que te pongas así la entrevistadora debió ser muy guapa- afirmo Logan mientras terminaba de ayudar a James a limpiar el desastre.

Carlos al escuchar esto sintió una pequeña punzada de celosos en el pecho pero no dijo nada.

-No es para tanto chicos- se excusó Kendall teniendo razón ya que ella no era la verdadera razón de su sonrojo.

-Si tu lo dices- guiño el ojo Logan- sino estas interesado otros si- y recibió un golpe por parte de James, Carlos y Kendall se quedaron desconcertados pero recordaron el disgusto de la mañana.

-No vayan a empezar de nuevo- pidió Carlos.

-No te preocupes Carlitos- dijo James sonriendo- Ya le he pedido disculpas de forma apropiada a Logan- entonando de tal manera que Logan captara el sentido que le quería dar- y ahora solo queda limpiar el desorden. Aunque parece que es otro el que necesita que lo limpien- haciendo referencia a Carlos y el estado en que se encontraba.

-Yo me encargare de eso- dijo Kendall mientras se dirigía a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios en la habitación de su madre.

Carlos se acomodo en el sofá y observo que ya todo estaba limpio y en orden completamente diferente al desastre que había dejado James en la mañana y la causa del enojo de Logan al cual ya no se lo veía para nada enojado.

Pudo notar que la forma en la que James y Logan se veían era diferente pero prefirió no pensar más a lo mejor solo imaginaba cosas a causa del Golpe.

-Carlos puedes dormir hoy en mi habitación- pidió Logan a Carlos.

Carlos se puso nervioso, ya que Logan compartía habitación con Kendall y pasar la noche en una misma habitación con Kendall no sabía si sería capaz de contenerse, pero si se negaba levantaría sospecha de las dos formas no tenia escapatoria.

-No hay problema, Logan- dijo Carlos con una sonrisa tratando de ocultar sus nervios -pero a qué se debe?-

Logan se puso nervioso ya que recordó lo que paso en la tarde y el estado en que habían dejado la habitación después de las 'disculpas' no pudo formar palabras.

-Lo que pasa es que discutimos un poco y la habitación está hecha un caos- dijo James salvando a Logan- y sabes lo temático que es Logan quiere dejar todo perfecto-

-Pues no tengo problema, que duermas bien, James habla dormido me tomo tiempo acostumbrarme a ello- dijo Carlos recordando las veces en que se despertó del susto escuchando a James hablar en sueños.

-Hey, no es mi culpa!- se defendió James.

-No te preocupes, Carlos tengo mis tapones de oído Kendall también suele hacerlo- indico Logan- hasta mañana Carlos, descansa -decía mientras se alejaba camino a la habitación.

-Que descanses- añadió James- ciertas felicidades por la victoria-

Y así James y Logan entraron en la habitación.

Justo en ese momento regreso Kendall con el botiquín en sus manos.

-Disculpa la demora es que mama me estaba preguntando por la entrevista- dijo Kendall sentándose a lado de Carlos- Y los chicos?-

-Se fueron a dormir- respondió Carlos un poco nervioso recordando que le tocaría dormir con Kendall.

En eso Kendall ya tenía las manos encima de Carlos limpiando sus heridas.

-Ouch-

-Lo lamento, pero tengo que limpiar tus heridas para que no se infecten- dijo Kendall apenado.

-Está bien, me desquitare cuando estés dormido- dijo Carlos callando instantáneamente arrepintiéndose de haberlo dicho.

-Te escabullirlas a mi habitación en medio de la noche, que travieso Carlos- guiño el ojo Kendall.

-No tengo necesidad de escabullirme- dijo Carlos sonrojado- Logan está durmiendo en mi habitación esta noche...yo dormiré esta noche contigo-

-Vaya veo que esos dos se están llevando de maravilla- dijo Kendall distraído aun en las heridas de Carlos que no se dio cuenta del sonrojo del mismo -pues bienvenido Carlitos, espero no te moleste pero hablo dormido...- Kendall recordó ese pequeño detalle que pasaría si se le escapaba algo en sueños.

Termino de curar a Carlos en silencio, un silencio un poco incomodo para ambos.

-Listo- dijo Kendall con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias Kendall- sonrió de regreso Carlos- haciendo sonrojar a Kendall.

-Mira la hora- exclamo Kendall viendo que ya pasaban de las 12, aunque lo verdad buscaba una escusa para la incomodidad.

-Es mejor ir a dormir- dijo Carlos levantándose del mueble -sino Gustavo nos matara mañana-

-Vamos- dijo Kendall levantándose del mueble y siguiendo a Carlos hasta su habitación.

Había sido un largo día para ambos y tenían que descansar, aunque claramente Kendall y Carlos sabían que sería una larga noche.

* * *

Que pasara mientras duerme?

Y que tal que les pareció un RV no cuesta nada, háganme saber su opinión un abrazo :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings y ****Disclaimer, **creo que estan de sobra.

Pues esta historia comenzó con la idea de ser solo un one-shot, pero a pedido de ustedes y de una amiga muy cercana la empece a continuar espero la disfruten.

* * *

Al día siguiente los chicos de dirigieron al estudio aparentemente Griffin los había citado a ellos y a Gustavo en el estudio, llegaron y se encontraron con dos personas peleando y Gustavo en una esquina haciendo pucheros.

-Quienes son ellos?- pregunto Kendall con curiosidad a Kelly.

Kelly iba a responder pero fue interrumpida por Griffin.

-Ellos son sus nuevos compositores-

-Ahh! Por eso Gustavo está en una esquina haciendo caras- dijo Logan divertido.

-No estoy haciendo pucheros!- grito Gustavo desde la esquina donde estaba sentado.

-Vamos Gustavo ellos son lo mejor- dijo Griffin tranquilamente- además es necesario la pista extra para el álbum de lujo de los chicos.-

Justo en ese momento los compositores se pusieron a pelar, según Griffin era parte de su proceso artístico, pero la pelea termino en mayores y tuvieron que llevar a los dos compositores a un hospital, Griffin pidió a Kelly seguirlos hasta la clínica para asegurarse que no demandaran, mientras le encargaba a Gustavo que buscara nuevos compositores, luego de eso se fue.

A penas Griffin se fue los chicos miraron esperanzadamente a Gustavo.

-Dejen de verme así- exigió Gustavo –me dan miedo-

-Déjanos escribir la canción- gritaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

-Silencio- grito de regreso Gustavo- ustedes no están listos para esto, no están listos para mirar a los ojos del sol y encontrar el gancho arrasador, pasar horas esperando a la inspiración, no están listos así que dejen de molestarme y dejen al gran macho alfa escribir la canción-

Con esto Gustavo los mando de regreso a Palmwoods para poder quedarse solo en el estudio.

-Gustavo debería darnos la oportunidad de escribir- dijo James molesto.

-Pero ya no podemos hacerlo- dijo Carlos quien estaba junto a James haciendo puchero.

-O tal vez si- dijo Kendall con una sonrisa.

-Tienes un plan?- pregunto James.

-Tal vez- sonrió Kendall

-Oh, adoro tus planes Kendall siempre funcionan- dijo Carlos emocionado, provocando un poco de rubor en el.

-Bueno no siempre- recordó Logan la vez que habían intentado calentar la piscina con explosivos.

Luego de eso los chicos buscaron rápidamente a Katie.

-Dejen de verme así- dijo Katie –me dan miedo-

-Hermanita, te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero- dijo Kendall en tono dulce.

-Que quieres?- pregunto Katie ya sabiendo que Kendall planeaba algo.

-Distrae a Gustavo el tiempo suficiente para que nosotros podamos escribir el bonus track de nuestro cd- dijo Kendall rápidamente.

-Quiero el 20% de las regalías de la canción- dijo Katie, los chicos se quedaron mirándola sin saber que responder o que significaba la palabra- solo digan que si-

-Si- respondieron al unisonó y regresaron rápidamente emprendieron el viaje de regreso al estudio para poder sacar a Gustavo del lugar.

Convencerlo no fue muy difícil, cuando hablaron de los beneficios del spa, no fue tan difícil deshacerse de él y para cuando ya se dieron cuenta tenían todo el estudio para ellos solos.

Lo que no fue fácil fue el proceso de escribir la canción, comenzaron con la técnica de los dardos y las palabras en la pared, a menos que odio fuera la mejor base para escribir una canción, el método de mirar a los ojos del sol tampoco fue de gran ayuda y fue uno de los más dolorosos.

Luego decidieron sentarse y esperar a que la inspiración les llegara, pero simplemente no lo hacía y la brillante idea de poner un metrónomo, bueno pues simplemente no fue tan brillante.

-Qué tal si dejamos de pensar en ello y hacemos la música- sugirió Carlos- y tal vez así el resto llegue-

-Buena idea Carlos- aseguro Kendall- hagamos música-

Aunque tampoco parece ser buena idea porque lo único que pudieron lograr fue mucho ruido, así que pasaron a dejar de pensar por completo en ello y se pusieron a jugar.

-Esto es bueno un buen partido de futbol de mesa con los amigos- dijo Kendall mirando a Carlos.

-Si es verdad- aseguro Logan que se encontraba en el equipo de James.

-Oh, oh, oh!- grito Carlos emocionado por el punto metido que les concedió la victoria sobre James y Logan, mientras recibía un abrazo por parte de Kendall lo cual lo hizo emocionar un poco.

-Espera eso es Carlos- dijo Kendall soltando el abrazo – cántalo de nuevo-

Carlos feliz de lo que sea que Kendall hubiera visto lo volvió a hacer.

-Eso es- dijo Kendall- es la canción que le vamos a mostrar a Gustavo-

-Eso- exclamo James –no podemos mostrarle eso ni siquera es una canción-

-Aun no pero con mas letra y música lo será- dijo Kendall orgulloso de la idea de Carlos.

-Yo podría hacer algo mejor- dijo James.

-Estoy esperando- respondió Carlos.

-Dame unos minutos- pidió James.

-No tenemos unos minutos- dijo Kendall- Gustavo regresare en algún momento-

-Consigue más tiempo- dijo James exasperándose.

Kendall saco su celular y llamo a Katie pidiendo que les compre un poco más de tiempo con Gustavo.

-Sigo insistiendo que la canción oh es mejor- dijo Kendall.

-A si?- James cuestiono.

-Si- dijeron al unisonó Carlos y Kendall.

-Pues pueden decir todo lo que quieran porque a mí se me va a ocurrir algo mejor- aseguro James- ya lo verán si, si, si- unos segundos se tomo James para volverlo a decir con melodía – si, si, si, lo ven es mucho mejor que tu oh, oh, oh-

-La canción oh, es mucho mejor que tu si, si, si- dijo Kendall

-Que no!- insistió James.

-La canción oh, es mejor- aseguro Carlos.

-Eso lo dices porque siempre está del lado de Kendall- acuso James- todo lo que Kendall dice siempre lo apoyas-

-Eso no es verdad- trato de defender Kendall.

-Sí lo es- dijo Logan como echando más leña al fuego.

-Y entonces tu qué opinas Logan?- cuestiono Kendall- la canción oh o la canción si?-

-No quiero quedar atrapado en medio de su discusión-

-Claro Logan el que nunca toma decisiones- ahora ataco Carlos.

-Hey Logan si toma decisiones- aseguro James molesto y con la mirada fija en Logan.

-Decisiones eh- dijo Logan viendo muy seriamente a James y luego volviéndose para responder- pues he aquí me decisión la canción si, estimula cosas positivas y afirmaciones cuando la canción oh es simplemente TONTA!- grito Logan.

Después de eso todo se convirtió en caos, los 4 empezaron a pelear frenéticamente por todo el estudio destrozando todo a su paso, los intentos de Kendall por calmarlos fueron en vano y al final termino incluido en la pelea, al final quedaron divididos en dos bandos, Kendall con Carlos y James con Logan, Kendall y Carlos salieron de la oficina de Gustavo donde se habían refugiado durante la pelea a ver el campo de batalla, las oficinas de Rocque Records estaban totalmente destrozadas y no había señal de James y Logan por ningún lado.

-Tenemos que pasar al estudio de grabación para trabajar en la canción- dijo Kendall mientras observaba el terreno.

Justo en ese momento James y Logan salieron de su escondite.

-A donde creen que van habitantes de 'Perdedorlandea'- dijo James mirando fijamente a Kendall y Carlos.

-Ustedes tienen el estudio de grabación b, nosotros usaremos el A- índico Kendall.

-Pues buena suerte pasando por el pasillo de 'Campamento Asombroso'- dijo Logan amenazando con las baquetas de la batería.

-Te dije que debimos quedarnos en 'Campamento Asombroso'- dijo Carlos preocupado.

-Tranquilo Carlitos- aseguro Kendall, luego tomo unos platillos de batería y con esos salieron a lo largo del pasillo defendiéndose de los ataques de Logan y James hasta llegar al estudio de grabación A.

Llegaron y se lanzaron sobre los muebles, en ese momento Carlos se fijo que tenía una baqueta incrustada.

-Kendall escribe la canción sin mi continúala- decía Carlos en tono dramático- dale a la canción oh una oportunidad-

-Carlos no estás herido- se acerco Kendall a Carlos- solo la tienes debajo del brazo- la retiro rápidamente y acaricio tiernamente la cabeza de Carlos haciendo que este se sonrojara.

-Bueno ahora necesitamos un poco más de tiempo- y volvió a llamar a Katie tratando de que les compre un poco más de tiempo mientras desarrollaban la canción.

Se sentaron y trataron de comenzar pero pasaron muchos minutos de silencio incomodo por parte de Kendall y Carlos estaba tan nervioso que no podia estarse quiero.

-Carlos- dijo Kendall llamando la atencion del mismo - creo que tenemos que hablar-

-Sobre que Kendall- trato de parecer indiferente.

-Sobre lo que paso en la noche- dijo Kendall empezandose a ruborizar.

-Oh- dijo Carlos recordando

-Flashback-

Carlos ya se habia banado y cambiado la ropa a un pijama de Kendall ya que los de Logan le quedaban muy pequenos y estaba recostado en la cama de Logan, mientras que Kendall recien salia de la ducha a tomar su pijama, Carlos lo obserbaba disimuladamente.

El torso de Kendall estaba bien marcado y era un poco mas blanco que el resto de su cuerpo por la poca exposicion al sol, pero era perfecto, Carlos cerro los ojos y comenzo a divagar en su mente que no se fijo en que Kendall estaba parado junto frente a el observandolo.

Kendall pensaba que Carlos se habia quedado dormido y se arrepentia de haberse demorado de mas en la ducha y haber perdido la oportunidad de hablar con el, sobre lo que le estaba molestando, Kendall ya no aguantaba mas ocultarle sus sentimientos a Carlos.

Desde donde se encontraba tenia una viste completa de Carlos, se veia tan hermoso, dormido en su profundo sueño, Kendall se moria por saber que pasaba en los suenos de Carlos con la esperanza de que tal vez el estuviera en ellos, los labios de Carlos se veian tan dulces y tentadores, se moria de ganas por besarlo asi que decidio alejarse para evitar la tentacion pero no se fijo que en piso estaban unos zapatos de Logan y tropezo con ellos callendo en la cama sobre Carlos.

Carlos abrio los ojos instantaneamente por peso que sintio sobre el y vio a Kendall encima de el, apoyado solo en sus brazos para evitar poner todo su peso sobre el, estaba viendolo fijamente, y Carlos tampoco podia apartar la mirada, se fijo en los labios de Kendall estaban tan cerca, justo en ese momento Kendall y Carlos iban a hablar y sus alientos chocaron, fue asi que se dieron cuenta de la cercania de sus labios.

Fue entonces que Kendall se decidio esta era su oportunidad era ahora o nunca, asi que acorto rapidamente la distancia entre ambos doblando sus brazos, cerro lentamente sus ojos y deposito un tierno beso en los labios de Carlos.

Carlos se quedo en shock todon, lo que siempre habia deseado, todas esas veces que habia imaginado algo asi y ahora le estaba pasando, simplemente no podia creerlo, debia estar soñándolo, pero fuera un sueno o no iba a aprovecharlo asi que cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el beso, Kendall al sentir que era correspondido comenzó a besar mas apasionadamente a Carlos, paso la lengua por encima de los labios de Carlos para pedir paso, una vez concedido Kendall introdujo su lengua en la boca de Carlos probando todo en el, tanto tiempo perdido y por fin lo había conseguido, era la gloria cada sensación en Carlos lo hacia desearlo mas. Carlos solo se dejaba llevar por las nuevas sensaciones que Kendall le estaba dando en ese beso, pero nada dura para siempre y la necesidad de oxigeno les hizo romper el beso.

Se quedaron viendo por varios segundos luego cuando Kendall iba a hablar fue interrumpido por Carlos.

-Kendall lo lamento no debí….- dijo Carlos apenado empezando a llorar –lo lamento no debí aprovecharme de tu amistad-

-Carlos, no espera….- trato de calmarlo Kendall.

-No Kendall, esto fue un accidente y no debió haber pasado- dijo Carlos llorando, se dio la vuelta y oculto en las sabanas -por favor olvidalo, hasta manana Kendall-

-Hasta manana Carlos- dijo Kendall tristemente, no habia podido aclalar las cosas con Carlos y ahora estaban peor.

-Fin del Flashback-

-Carlos- dijo Kendall suavemente, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por Carlos.

-Kendall de verdad lo lamento- dijo Carlos muy arrepentido - lamento haber arruinado nuestra amistad, ese accidente nunca debio pasar, pero ahora que paso no puedo hacer nada mas que pedirte disculpas y esperar que no me llegues a odiar, discúlpame por abusar así de tu amistad-

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso Kendall no aguanto mas.

-Carlos escuchame, y escuchame bien claro porque quiero que te quede claro- dijo casi gritando Kendall- tu no tienes por que disculparte el que abuso de nuestra amistad fui yo- admitió apenado- ese accidente fue lo mejor que me pudo a ver pasado, Dios en verdad no sabes cuando agradesco a Logan por una vez en su vida dejara las cosas en desorden, gracias a eso paso algo que no me atrevia a hacer por mi mismo, fue el empujon que necesitaba y cuando me besaste de regreso, no sabes lo feliz que me hizo, me correspondiste y creeme que no aguante la emocion, Carlos no sabes cuanto tiempo tengo aguantando, callando lo que siento, lo que quiero decir, porque yo, yo...- trago Kendall armandose de valor- Carlos tu me gustas, no mas que eso yo estoy completamente enamorado de ti – miro expectante a Carlos el cual no mostraba emoción alguna estaba como paralizado- y no sabes cuanto me dolio cuando dijiste que eso accidente fue un error, porque creeme que para mi fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar.

-Kendall...tu lo dices enserio- pregunto Carlos casi paralizado.

-Si Carlos y de verdad lamento haberlo callado tanto tiempo, si me llegas a odiar creeme que lo entendere despues de todo te oculte esto en secreto tanto tiempo, lamento haber traicionado tu amistad, lamento haberlo ocultado, pero si me llegas a odiar y si ya no me quieres hablar por lo menos quiero que sepas que ese beso fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado y que no me arrepiendo de nada mas que de haberte ocultado esto por tanto tiempo el amor que siento por ti- concluyo Kendall.

Carlos simplemente no podia creerlo, no podia ser cierto tenia que estar soñando, las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-No Carlos no fue un sueño, fue verdad- dijo Carlos.

-Rayos- se tapo la boca Carlos sabiendo que habia pensado en voz alta -Kendall, en verdad me amas? En verdad es lo mejor que te ha pasado?-

-No lo dudes Carlitos- dijo Kendall suavemente –tu inocencia, tu ternura, tu forma de ser tu, el solo hecho de ser tu, todo lo que es de ti lo amo, conocerte es lo mejor que me pudo pasar, y ese beso, pues ese beso podría decir que incluso mejor que BTR.

Eso fue todo Carlos no aguanto mas y rompio en llanto, abrazandose a Kendall.

-Carlitos- dijo tristemente Kendall pensando que todo habia acabado en ese momento, que su amistad no podria seguir mas.

-Kendall- trato de hablar Carlos.

-No tienes que decir nada Carlitos, lo entiendo, lamento mucho...- no pudo decir mas porque en ese momento los labios de Carlos callaron las palabras de Kendall, sus pensamientos, todo lo que tenia en ese momento en la mente fue callado, no pudo hacer mas que dejarse hacer y devolver tiernamente el beso a Carlos, nuevamente cuando el oxigeno se hizo necesario rompieron el beso y se quedaron en silencio varios segundos hasta que fue necesario hablar.

-Carlos tu...- trato de decir Kendall.

-Si Kendall- dijo Carlos completamente sonrojado- Kendall no podria decir que me gustas- Kendall se decepciono un poco- porque esa palabra es poco para expresar lo que siento por ti, Kendall me he enamorado de ti, todo este tiempo incluso antes de venir a Los Angeles- confeso Carlos apenado- y tenia miedo, miedo de decírtelo y perder tu amistad, miedo de que me rechaces por esconderlo tanto tiempo y miedo a que no me correspondas-

-Carlitos es encerio- Kendall no podia ocultar la emocion.

-Si es verdad por que no tenia forma de saber si al menos te gustaba de alguna forma, la verdad pensaba que no tenia esperanza alguna, pero hoy y de nuevo gracias a ti, tengo el valor de decirtelo- sonrio Carlos haciendo que Kendall se sonrojara- y creeme que lamento haberteme mentido yque pensaras que ese beso no debio pasar cuando tambien fue lo mejor para mi-

-Carlos como puedes decir que no tenias esperanzas cuando creo que para todos era demasiado obvio el echo de que me tenias mal- d

-En serio? – pregunto Carlos apenado por no haberse dado cuenta.

-Por su puesto, mi Madre, Katie fueron las primeras en darse cuenta- Carlos entonces recordó la conversación que había tenido con Katie y ahora lamentaba no haberle hecho caso, ella sabia- después Logan, no sabes cuanto Logan me insistía para hacerlo pero simplemente no sabia como – admitió Kendall – simplemente no sabia que decir incluso ahora no se que decir-

-Say anything you want I turn the music up cause baby we ain't going no-oh-oh-where - canto Carlos a Kendall.

-Eso es Carlos la cancion oh!- dijo Kendall emocionado -es perfecta-

-Gracias- dijo Carlos sonrojado- creo que eso de esperar la inspiracion si funciona-

-Eres un genio Carlitos-

-Todo fue gracias a ti- admitio apenado Carlos haciendo que Kendall tambien se sonroje –tu fuiste la inspiración- rio por debajo.

Por ahora volverian a trabajar en la cancion pero despues seguirian hablando despues de todo Carlos aun no encontraba la forma de expresar todos sus sentimientos a Kendall y aun se sentía avergonzado por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía Kendall.

* * *

Que pasara en Campamento Asombroso? Por que James esta molesto con Logan?

Y que tal que les pareció un RV no cuesta nada, háganme saber su opinión un abrazo :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings y ****Disclaimer, **creo que estan de sobra.

Pues esta historia comenzó con la idea de ser solo un one-shot, pero a pedido de ustedes y de una amiga muy cercana la empece a continuar espero la disfruten.

* * *

Logan estaban afuera del estudio A donde Carlos y Kendall estaban tratando de espiar, algo, alguna idea que les sirviera para su canción, pero no podían oír prácticamente nada hasta que escucharon.

- Say anything you want I turn the music up cause baby we ain't going no-oh-oh-where- era la voz de Carlos cantando.

-Rayos- exclamo Logan desde donde estaba espiando- eso suena muy bien.

-Si- afirmo James a su lado - vamos-

Y regresaron al estudio B donde se sentaron a esperar en silencio.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, nos van a ganar- exigio Logan molesto.

-Dios y yo que soy tan bueno con las palabras- dijo James mientras se peinaba.

-Si, eres bueno cuando es con 'chicas'- dijo Logan molesto haciendo enfasis en chicas. A lo que James se le ocurrio una idea para molestar a Logan y tal vez darle una leccion a Logan.

-Tengo una idea- despues de eso en el estudio James ya estaba totalmente ambientado.

-So tell me who am I supposed to be? What I gotta do to get you close to me, if I run away tonight will you follow me? Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah- canto James con facilidad.

-Bien hecho James- dijo Logan desde donde se encontraba sentado - eso suena muy bien pero, es necesario que este vestido asi- grito Logan mas que molesto haciendo referencia a la ropa de mujer que llevaba puesta y a la peluca.

-De hecho- comenzo James- no- y rio un poco.

-Entonces!- grito molesto Logan.

-Tenia ganas de molestarte- confeso James divertido- y un poco de venganza por loo de anoche-

-Anoche- trato de hacerse el desentendio.

-Si anoche- reitero James- y quieras o no vamos a hablar de ello-

-Flashback-

Habian terminado de armar la cama de James y de poner todo en orden, Logan habia entrado en la ducha hace poco y James se encontraba secandose el cabello despues de su baño, pero mas que estar concentrado en su cabello estaba concentrado en Logan.

Su mente aun pensaba en lo que habia pasado en la tarde con Logan, aun no podia creer que su primera vez habia sido con Logan, puede que siempre habia alardado de las citas con las que salia y era bien sabido por sus amigos y familia sus prefencias sexuales despues de todo James, tenia multiples citas tanto con chicas como con chicos muy atractivos, Kendall le recomendaba que debia sentar cabeza y buscar el amor en alguien despues de todo alguna de sus citas debia tener algo especial, pero Carlos quien sabia la verdad y lo que ocultaba la cara de Big Time Rush le rogaba que se sincerara, que fuera honesto consigo mismo.

A veces James decia no entender y se excusaba diciendo que el amor se podia presentar en cualquier forma y que aun no lo encontraba, aunque el sabia la verdad y Carlos quien lo conocia bastante ya se daba cuenta, James ya habia encontrado el amor y desde hace mucho tiempo y era Logan.

Por mas que James no lo quisiera admitir tenia ya bastante tiempo que se habia enamorado de su amigo el genio.

Tal vez era la forma en la que siempre se preocupaba por ayudar a todos, en la que no importaba cuantas horas se tardara en hacerte entender algo lo daria todo hasta que lo entendieras, la forma en la que tal vez no era bueno para los deportes pero ponia todo su empeño en ser mejor, la forma en que se veia a veces tan indefenso y le permitia a James ser su heroe, que sin importar las descabelladas ideas que tuviera siempre estaba dispuesto a apoyarlo, y cuando lo veia sonreir sin importar lo malo que hubiera sido el dia siempre lo hacia sentir feliz; todas cualidades habian enamorado a James perdidamente.

Pero James no estaba tal vez dispuesto a admitirlo o no hasta ahora, ahora habia pasado eso, sin planearlo y simplemente no pudo contenerse, nunca antes habia estado tan agradecido por haber hecho enojar a Logan.

Logan salio del baño ya vestido con un pijama de Carlos que le quedaba un poco grande y se sento en la cama de Carlos a secar su cabello.

James apago su secadora y se sento al filo de su cama quedando frente a Logan lo observo fijamente y comenzo a hablar.

-Logan, tenemos que hablar- anuncio James calmadamente.

-James tu cama ya esta arreglada- dijo calmado Logan - incluso mejor que cuando nos la entrego Palmwoods- dijo Logan orgulloso de su trabajo.

-No eso no es lo que quiero decir- dijo James.

-Si es por los libros ya te dije que no te preocupes- sonrio Logan- ya dejamos todo limpio y por suerte el Gel no tiene colorante ya para mañana han de estar secos y como nuevos-

-Logan!- grito James ya cansado, casi pareciera que Logan estuviera evitando el tema- tenemos que hablar de lo que paso en la tarde- se sonrojo James- tenemos que hablar de eso-

-Ohh- dijo Logan desviando un poco la mirada -tiene una explicacion logica- y sin volver la mirada comenzo a explicar - cuando uno se enoja el cuerpo genera hormonas muy parecidas a las que se liberan cuando uno se estimula sexualmente, por lo que al haber estado ambos enojados nuestro cuerpo segrego hormonas iguales a las de un estimulo sexual y bueno el resto es historia- concluyo Logan aun sin ver a James.

-Logan no me vas a decir que lo que paso solo fueron reacciones del cuerpo- dijo James molesto.

-Si lo fueron mas conocidas como reacciones quimicas- dijo Logan.

-Me vas a decir que no sentiste nada especial cuando nos besamos, cuando lo hicimos, Dios Logan fui tu primera vez, me diste algo especial a mi, algo que tu siempre habias prometido guardar con alguien especial- presiono James.

-Cuando las hormonas actuan sobre el cuerpo uno tiende a perder la razon, que fue lo que ocurrio- Logan seguia sin ver a James.

-Logan, por favor mirame- pidio James desesperado -tu sabes que todo eso es mentira, tu sabes que ese beso fue especial, por mas reacciones quimicas que hubieran sido, sino hubiera sido especial no me hubieras dejado hacerlo-

Logan no se volteo, seguia evitando la mirada de James porque sabia en cuanto lo viera se rindiria ante el y no podria negarle nada, ni podria ocultar mas sus sentimientos.

-Logan, amigo mirame- James se acerco rapidamente Logan tu tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo vio fijamente, pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a escapar de los ojos de Logan, eso fue todo James no aguanto mas y lo beso apasionadamente, Logan quedo en shock pero esta vez no se iba a dejar llevar por las sus hormonas esta vez no.

Y aparto rapidamente a James empujandolo y haciendo caer en su cama.

-Por que?- cuestiono James - Tu lo sentiste, yo lo se, no me lo puedes negar, por que me rechazas-

-Lo que senti o no es mi problema- contesto Logan enojado- ademas no quiero ser uno mas de tu lista, lo que paso no debio pasar, no sabes cuanto me arrepiento pero esto se termina ahora-

-Quien lo decide- cuestiono James dolido, como podia haber dicho que fue un error, que se arrepentia.

-Lo decido yo!- grito Logan -hasta mañana James- y se escondio entre sus sabanas y lloraba en silencio procurando que James no lo escuchara mientras que James apago las luces y se recosto en su cama tristemente que podia hacer para hacerle entender a Logan, que el no era uno mas, que habia sido especial, que como el tambien habia sido su primera vez.

-End Flashback-

-James ya te dije- comenzo molesto Logan - eso termino hay-

-Pues eso lo puedes haber decicido tu- respondio James- pero yo no.

-James...- Logan estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo- por favor no- rogo.

-Lo lamento Logan, pero me tendras que escuchar quieras o no- anuncio James.

Logan se iba a levantar para irse pero James lo tomo de la mano y obligo a quedarse sentado.

-Logan lo que cante era para ti - admitio James - y lo digo muy encerio dime quien se supongo que debo ser para que me dejes estar a tu lado? No entiendo Logan, pero de verdad cambiaria todo por estar a tu lado, por ser la persona que tenga tu corazon.

-James- bufo Logan- no me hagas reir, porque querrias tu estar a mi lado, cuando puedes tener a cualquier chica o chico que quieras, de hecho siempre los consigues, las chicas mas hermosas, los chicos mas atractivos, mirame ahora estoy vestido de chica porque a ti solo te salen las palabras con las chicas-

-Logan aun no lo entiendes- James estaba perdiendo la cabeza- al unico que quiero conseguir, al unico que quiero tener es a ti, solo a ti, no te das cuenta me tienes mal, no tienes idea de lo que me habia costado aguantarme todo este tiempo, cuando estabamos en los vestuarios de hockey contenerme para no violarte en ese mismo momento, o cuando estamos en la piscina y se que esta esa chica Camille viendote no sabes que ganas de sacarla del camino-

-James, por favor no me lastimes- rogo Logan- dime quien te dijo fue Kendall o Camille, por favor no juegues conmigo-

-Logan no se de que hablar-

-No te hagas el tonto, no me voy a enojar si fue Kendall o Camille pero te pido que no juegues con mis sentimientos- Logan no aguanto mas, y las lagrimas empezaron a salir de su rostro- por favor, no quiero tu compasion-

Fue entonces cuando James se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Logan y se molesto mas, como puede pensar Logan que estaba jugando con el.

-James por favor no insistas- pidio nuevamente Logan -no lo hagas mas dificil para mi y lamento no haberlo dicho antes pero simplemente sabia que no tenia valor para ti, pero de verdad lamento haber sido uno mas para ti, me arrepiento de verdad porque ahora se que me voy a torturar con eso- lloraba Logan- prometo olvidarte, pero por favor no insistas quien te lo dijo se que trato de hacerme bien, pero no quiero cariño por compasion creeme que tu amistad me basta, de verdad y espero que no cambie nada por favor.

-Logan yo...-trato James pero se dio cuenta que era inutil- no Logan nada va a cambiar- trato de sonreir James aunque por dentro dolia- vamos sigamos con la cancion no podemos dejar a campamento asombroso caer.

Logan sonrio y volvieron a trabajar en la cancion, aunque ahora se le hizo mas dificil a James, a James le dolia que Logan pensara de esa manera de el, pero no podia hacer nada ahora despues de todo Logan ya estaba sufriendo, James tenia que averiguar la forma de convencer a Logan de que lo que paso no fue un error, que fue especial para el tambien, que no fue solo uno mas en su lista, que el es el unico en la lista, en su vida, tendria que averiguar como demostrarselo.

* * *

James, pobre...y Logan tambien es culpa de James? que puede hacer James?

Y que tal que les pareció un RV no cuesta nada, háganme saber su opinión un abrazo :)


End file.
